The Outsiders, Rae's View
by Airspeaker
Summary: This is a fanfiction of 'The Outsiders' book, it is about a girl, Rachel Heart who has to get away from her life in Canada and moves to live with her cousins, some hoods. Tell me what you think of it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I got dropped off at my cousin's house, with my one book bag and one suitcase. The second my dad got me out of the car, he was zooming down the road in seconds.

I let out a sigh and I struggled my way to the front door. It was a screen door and it looked unlocked, not like I could open it with my arms full.

"Hello?" I called, the T.V was on and there was talking going on in there. So one got up by the sound of it and came to the door. He looked around 20; he had dark-brown hair and icy blue eyes. "Hi I'm Rachel, your cousin?" I said, "I need help here please," He opened the front door and took my suitcase but I refused to give him my book bag.

"I'm Darrel, your older cousin, come in," I hitched my book bag over my shoulder and walked in, a couple of boys were in there, the youngest in there was a boy with light brow hair and greenish-gray eyes, he looked around 14 years old. The one that looked around the same age had jet-black hair and big black eyes. He was also well tanned. Another boy had a dark-gold hair with dark brown eyes, a seventeen year old with badly greased hair that looks like it haven't seen a shower in months, and one of the oldest with sideburns. There is one that caught my eye, over all that dark hair. A guy that looked seventeen, he had white-blond eyes and hard cold blue eyes, worse than Darrel's.

"Hi," I said nervously scanning the crowd, I didn't see a girl in site and this upset me, I need someone I know I can be a real girl around.

"Hi," They said in a chorus, the one with sideburns waved to me. I gave him a sheepish kinda wave back.

"Ya'll, this is our little cousin Rachel, and she will be staying with us for god knows when, so let's make her feel welcome." Darrel turned to me, "You will be sleeping in a room in the basement, lets put your stuff down stairs and I will introduce you to everyone." I followed him to the basement and plopped all my stuff on the bed. "Come back up, you should get to know the gang,"

A lump was in my throat, Sam wasn't kidding when he said I was gonna live with some hoods. We went back up and this time I was on my toes, ready for them to jump on one another and fight and stuff.

"Rachel, I would like you to meet Sodapop," Darrel said pointing to the golden-hair seventeen year old boy, "And that is Ponyboy," He said pointing to the youngest with the greenish-gray eyes. "Johnny," He pointed out the tanned second youngest, "Steve," The guy with badly greased hair, "Two-Bits," The one with sideburns waved at me, "and Dallas," He said pointing the white-blond hair boy, "Sodapop and Ponyboy are your cousins, the rest are the gang," He gave a small nervous smile, not knowing what to do. There was an awkward silence for a second then Two-Bits broke it out.

"So you from Canada like you say?" He asked. I gave a small nod, "What's it like up there?"

"Pretty good, very quiet at times, very boring but nice and relaxing," I said in a small voice.

"That sounds like a nice life," Two-Bits sighed. "Why did you want to come down here anyways?"

"Long story," I said quickly, it wasn't very long but still I never wanted anyone to know my story, it was too horrible to say.

"Okay, whatever, who wants to go play football," Darrel asked. "You can join or watch," He said to me.

"Watch, I would make a fool out of myself if I play," I was a horrible klutz and I don't want these boys to know the embarrassing way, they all wanted to play and they were out the door in seconds, I hesitated but followed slowly. If they were this easy to live with, I think this is going to be a nice life for me, no more fear ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I made it to the field, the first thing I did was climb a tree. Something I would never give up. It calmed me, I was nervous, because of the move, because of the accident, because of everything.

"Hey Rachel, where are ya?" Sodapop called, I moved to the outer shell of the tree and waved, putting a huge fake smile on my lips.

"Right here," I called back, I moved back into the tree, closer to the trunk and rested my head on the bark.

I might as well tell you the story, of what happened to me, why I am like this. I was driving in the night with my boyfriend, laughing, listening to the Beatles in his crappy old car. As we were going through a green light, a turned my head, slowly to look at him, but the only thing I saw was the blinding lights of a moving truck coming straight at us, at full speed. I don't think I had enough time to scream. All I remember is lying down on the pavement, surrounded by not just my blood, but my boyfriends. My body was pierced everywhere with either glass or sharp parts of metal. I remember hearing the siren and people surrounding me and him. I saw the paramedics shake their heads as they cover him with a white sheet. _Not him_, was all that went through my head, _why him? Why NOT me?_ Everything went black at that time. I then woke up on a bed, not a soft one but a hard one. People were around me, my dad, my mom, Nikki and Sam, and others, maybe doctors and nurses. They told me that I had to get a shower, not a normal shower but a chemical. There were things under my skin that could kill me if they didn't give me this shower, even though this shower can kill me also. I nodded weakly, agreeing with everything they said. But they forgot to tell me the most important thing that it will hurt badly.

I still have nightmares, from the shower and the car accident. I wake up every night screaming, I hardly ever eat. I looked horrible. The only thing that working fast and normal was my mind, that thing kept on snapping at me, telling me what a fool I was. I know I am a fool. A really bad idiot, but this kinda thing happens to everyone, right? Wrong, it seems I was a case, which I needed to get out of town. I bet my parents were relieved to get rid of me, it showed with my dad, I was dying in front of their eyes, I bet they are happy I left, it meant that if I died they wouldn't feel responsible and blame it all on my cousins. I came here to get better, and I hope it happens, if I don't get better, what will happen to me? Will I die? I wish I told you sooner why I was here, but nothing happened while I was in that tree just a lot of thinking and a lot of pain. I never put my hair up anymore, there is a scar on the left side of my neck, and God knows how I got that, I was there one day when I was putting up my hair.

I fell asleep in that tree, thinking it all over; I was Rachel Heart, the girl that has to leave her own hometown not to die, the one that was too wimpy to even say a last goodbye to her boyfriend. I was horrible, a monster that thought of only her needs. No wonder the only ones that will miss me is Nikki and Sam. Maybe Clare but I don't know if any of my friends truly miss me.

The last thing I remember that day was the feeling of being carried away, who knows were, it just felt nice, maybe I would be getting a really goodnight's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up screaming, the nightmare came back to me. I was drenched in sweat and I was crying. I curled up in a ball trying to think of some way to forget everything I just saw.

"Rae! Are you okay?" Sodapop ran down the stairs, followed by Darrel and Ponyboy.

"Y-yes," I stammered, "Just a nightmare," Looks like mom forgot to tell them about my nightmares, she forgets everything.

The boys exchanged glances and went back up. Guilt washed me over, knowing I made them run all the way down here just to find a hysterical girl with problems. I gently rubbed my temples, breathing in and out, trying to by pass the time by making myself remember everything. I put it down in a list;

Name: Rachel Heart (Rae)

Age: 16

Hair: Light brown, layered and highlighted

Eyes: Hazel

Pets: Rush (Horse) Unus (Black Lab)

Best Friend: Clare

Brother: Sam (14)

Sister: Nikki (14)

(They're twins)

Hearing my inner voice going through a list of everything that didn't equal to the you-know-what. The stingy feeling I always got from the nightmare faded away.

I questioned for a moment how I got to my bed from that tree, did I fall out? Did someone come and get me? Did I get down and went straight to bed?

I'll have to ask when I get up tomorrow…

I let out a quiet yawn and snuggled into my pillow. But sleep didn't come. I sat up and turned on my lamp, I grabbed my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and started to read it, laughing at the over use of 'Sir.'

Somewhere near the end of part 1 did I fall asleep with the light on.

I dreamt of being Juliet, with being forced to marry some old guy. Seeing my true love, Romeo, who was blurred in the face. All a sudden, everything went white and I woke up, muffled by my pillow.

I stared at my light and turned it off. I placed my worn out copy of _Romeo and Juliet _on my night table and tried to get sleep. I peeked at the time and gave a low moan, it was 4:00 and I hardly got any sleep. Maybe cause I am somewhere unfamiliar? I ask too many questions for my own good.

Talking myself to sleep did I finally fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stumbled up the stairs, too tired to get dressed out of my sweats and purple tank top. When I finally make it up, I sit right onto the couch and closed my eyes again. I can sit right here for oh, how about 70 billion years, give or take a few billion.

"How do you like your eggs?" Darrel asked.

'Huh?" I said, acting like the total moron I am.

"Eggs, hard, scrambled, sunny side up, runny," He said.

'Can I have just toast with butter," I muttered, "I am not that hungry," I sat up and tried to listen to the T.V that was up full blast, I cursed it in my head cause it was keeping me awake. I blinked the blur out of m eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. "Gonna get changed,"

I picked out a nice outfit, with jeans that felt nice and snug, and a long sleeve, light blue shirt that fit snug as well. I brushed up my hair but kept it down so I wouldn't have to explain the scar and went back up the stairs feeling light as air and now fully awake like I haven't been awake all night, I sat down on the couch watching Darrel cook.

"Can I help?" I offered.

"What did ya say?" He asked.

"Help, in the kitchen, can I?" I said. Before Darrel can answer, Sodapop barged in, with just jeans and socks on.

"Seen my shirt?" He asked.

"Bathroom," Responded Darrel. The guy I think was named Steve came in without knocking or anything, I wanted to say something but I held my tongue.

"Soda! Ya read yet?" Steve yelled. He sat on the couch. I got up quickly and went to the kitchen.

"You need help?" I asked. "I can toast, or watch the eggs, get the table set up," I said desperately.

"Sure, put your toast in the toaster and get the table ready, I have the eggs," I quickly popped my toast and grabbed some forks out, when I was done, Darrel had what he was doing and he grabbed a chocolate cake from the ice box. "You want cake?"

I gave him a look that asked him about his sanity, "No thank you, I will stay with toast please,"

"You're missing out," Sodapop said as he practically inhaled his food, the other boy, Ponyboy came out from the bedroom, fully clothed.

"Hey Darrel, don't you have work today?" Ponyboy asked. Darrel nodded while he ate and gestured to the other plate full of food, I took my toast to the couch and nibbled on it, not feeling really hungry. "So, I am thinking of going to the movies today," He announced.

"I would rather ya wait till Two-Bits comes over or somethin'." Darrel said. "He would go with you," Ponyboy didn't enjoy that much by the look on his face.

"I would go with him," I said, and there was silence. Ponyboy turned to me.

"You dig movies?" He asked.

"I don't 'dig' them, I like them," I corrected, feeling annoyed with the bad grammar they had, I swear when you have a friend that corrects your words every time, you sort of pick up the habit from them.

"That's good, we have to go now," Steve said heading towards the door, the other two older boys followed leaving Ponyboy and I alone.

"When do we leave?" I asked, as he ate.

"Noon or something," He mumbled between bites. I nodded and watched the television. When he was done, I don't think I know what I was watching.

"Why didn't you want your friend to go with you?" I asked.

"No one else would be able to watch it; Two-Bits woulda talked during the whole movie, making remarks." He said, "We should go if we are gonna make it,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we got out of the theater, we walk down the street talking about the movie, I think it was the best movie I ever went to cause I didn't have Clare asking me every 5 minutes what is happening. Ponyboy just watched it, not talking, it was pretty nice.

We got to the park and we sit on the bench. Little kids were playing everywhere, I watched as one got scowled at his mother because he was flicking water from the water fountain all over the other kids.

"So what do you think about this place?" Ponyboy asked.

"It is nice, quiet," I said, Ponyboy shook his head, "What?"

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Ponyboy said, "It is hard to live here,"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at this and trying to resist the urge to correct his sentence.

"This place is the worst place yet, rumbles, fights here and there, us hoods and the socs," He said.

"I didn't understand half the things you said to me there," I said, "What is a rumble, and socs?" I asked, I watched as two girls squealed while they were on the swings getting higher and higher… it reminded me of when I was a kid and I hoped that if I got high enough I would reach the moon.

"Rumble is a fight, you get some buddies and go against your enemy and his buddies, and Socs is the west side kids, the rich kids," He told me, I nodded. If I was going to live here, I will have to write down all the definitions.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Greasers, we are hoods, the poor kids who get it rough, and we steal, fight, roll, and cheat. You understand?"

"But you aren't like that, you're like a normal kid," I said, I liked him, he was a cool cousin. Calm nice, not so outgoing and trying to impress me. I seen too many of those kind of cousins, they are annoying.

"Some of us are rough, there are more than us out there," He said. "Should we go?" I nodded as I got up.

"Sure," I said, "I want to write some stuff down in a journal I brought with me,"

"You brought a journal?" Ponyboy asked, "How come?"

"My brother made me swear he wanted everything written down so he can read it, he wants to feel like he was there…his words not mine,"

"So you have two brothers right?" he asked.

"No a little sister and brother, Nikki and Sam," I said, "The doctors mistaken Nikki for a guy until he was born, her name was almost Nick, dad was upset and he didn't want to go through too many names so he said Nikki, close to what a girls name would be. I was almost named Charlie; mom wanted my gender to be a surprise and dad was pulling out his hair thinking of names so he announced he just wanted my name to be Charlie, when I was born mom called me Rachel, not caring about my dad's opinion. I'm happy mom called me Rachel and not kept to dad's plan,"

"I am just Ponyboy, on my birth certificate and everything, so is Sodapop's name. Darrel is the only one with a normal name in our family," I grinned.

"It sounds cool; I like it, not like you will ever find anyone else with that name right?" I climbed the steps and opened the door; I nearly jumped when I saw Two-Bits on the couch, with a beer.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, waving happily from the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Dear Sam,_

_Since really Sam is looking forward to this, I will dedicate to him. Here is some vocabulary I learnt today from Ponyboy…oh and maybe the list of people I meet because I am even confused!_

_Vocabulary_

_Rumble: A fight that happens when you go up against someone that you hate with your buddies and they have their buddies._

_Socials (Socs): Rich kids, they live west side of town._

_Greasers: The hoods, they live east side of town._

_Heaters: Guns (I would just say gun, come on! It is smaller than heater!!!!)_

_That is all for now, Sam, but don't worry there is more to come! You know how you said that hoods were tough guys, they are mean and all. Not really…well for the guys I met they are nice, except for Dallas, he is a rough character. Here is a list of names that are always around our cousins, Ponyboy, Darrel, and Sodapop._

_The Gang_

_Two-Bits (He is a real joker and I cool to be around)_

_Johnny (He is nice a quiet, the gangs pet really_

_Steve (Really good with cars, you would really like him)_

_Dallas (I find he is cold and mean…he reminds me of some kid I met up with when I was ten, dad blew up when he found out I was hanging out with him)_

_Ponyboy (Youngest and nice to talk to, he is my favorite and I can relate to him)_

_Sodapop (Happy-go-lucky and everything)_

_Darrel (The leader I find, he has the brains and the brawns, if you were here you would admire him big time!)_

_That is everyone for now really, you want to know what has been happening, well when I got there, dad got away so fast it hurt badly and I had to face all those guys alone. I really hope to meet a girl soon, or Sam, you will have to bear my blabber on who is cute, what outfit I wore (My favorite jeans and shirt thank you very much)_

_The worst part though is that my nightmares aren't gone, I have been eating…sort of and our cousin's have gotten use to my screams at night. I still get burned by the shower… I hate it! Maybe I should be running around some more with the gang so I can get some dreamless sleeps going on or something, get some of those fake guns that soot out those suction cups. Get some people and if I do, oh man it would be so much fun! And you're going to be so jealous when you read this! So one thing…ha, ha, ha!_

_I went to the movies with Ponyboy the other day, it was nice, and I didn't have Clare asking every twenty seconds asking what was happening! He sat there and just watched it and we talked about it after, not having me explain everything that happened for once, thank God! _

_I am going to go work myself senseless so that I don't have nightmares tonight, I will have to tell you if it works or not. _

_Yours truly,_

_Rae._

_P.S: I am very homesick but not like anyone is really caring about me right now right?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rae! We are going out to the corner store! You wanna come?" Two-Bits called down from the top of the stairs. I closed the booklet and hid it under my mattress.

"Yes, coming!" I called as I ran up the stairs. Everyone was there, the gang I mean.

"We are leaving now, let's go!" Sodapop said happily while he walked out of the house. I followed them beside Johnny and Ponyboy, the two boys I can comfortably talk to and be very quiet near. Half way from the house, I felt a chilly breeze and shivered.

"Can I go grab my coat? I can run back and forth real fast before you get to the store," I said.

"Sure, hurry up kid," Darrel said, and I was off, running down the pavement all the way to the house, once I got there I found my coat easily, hung over the chair I always sit in for breakfast. I shoved my arms through the right holes and ran out the door again, once I get back I don't think I will be able to walk, I thought. But I felt followed as I ran. I stopped for a second and looked over my shoulder; there enough was a nice car that didn't belong on this side of the neighborhood.

A lump was in my throat and I walked casually hoping that it was passing by but it stopped ahead of me. Two guys jumped out of the car and walked over to me.

'Hey girlie," One said. "Your look to nice to be hanging out here, you lost? We can give you a ride," I was frozen in place, my mind telling me to turn around and go back to the house but I was frozen by fear.

"I-I'm good," I said, wishing that my voice wasn't so shaky, "I was just going to the corner store and found a shortcut," One with black hair shook his head.

"I think you're lying to me," He said quietly. "Why don't you say the truth," I noticed how they crept up inch by inch; my heart was in my ear, pounding very hard with every second.

"We can help her," A blond one said, "I did notice you with Greasers that are heading there, when we saw you leave, we _had_ to make sure you made it safely back,"

"I think she is safe enough, don't you think?" the black haired one asked his friend.

"Very," The blond said darkly, "By the looks of you, we are going to make sure you can get away from them _forever_, watching them come closer, I stumbled back and started to run again. But they were too quick, one grabbed my arm and held me back a while the other came closer with a knife, I don't know why though, I never hurt them, I kept to myself, I never got in anyone's way at all while I was here. Is this was Ponyboy was talking about was rough? By the looks and the car and all, they were socs, and they didn't like me, God knows why buy…crap, crap, crap. I was at my whit's end with all this, as the one with the knife got close I screamed, high pitched and pleading. But the one holding me just chuckled.

"They can't hear you know," He said, "Now if you want this fast just close your eyes and let this go smoothly-" But something must have caught his eye. He looked up and swore everything under the sun,

"We ain't losing her," The one with the knife said, "We found her," I felt like going into terms on how girls were equal and all that but by how this was going, it wasn't a time to go through a lecture how he was being all sexist and that we are equals in this world.

Relief washed over me as I saw the gang, anger in their eyes and I was hoping that it was for them, not for me.

"Don't come closer! Or she will get a knife across the throat," The one with the knife said. They froze, staring in bewilderment.

"Let go!" I snapped shaking away the other guy, "Not like I will move, someone has a knife," The guy though of this for a moment and let go. Both of my arms have fallen asleep for being help so tight, so I started to rub both of them, hoping that feeling will come into them.

"Give us the girl," Dallas said angrily, I flinched at the anger in his voice.

"Try us," The guy with the knife said, "We are going to take her with us, now walk away," No one moved. "WALK AWAY!" He bellowed. They shuffled back expect for Dallas.

"Make me, kill the girl not like you have the guts," He said calmly, no emotion on his face. I couldn't stand this, the one with the knife had his back to me right now and I saw the two pressure points at the back of his neck, as fast as I could, I moved my hand as fast as I could and pushed them real hard. In agony the guy dropped his knife; I kicked it across the pavement over to Dallas.

"How is in charge now?" He asked with a mean grin, and the two guys raced right to their car and zoomed down the road, reminding me of when my dad did that to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all ran to me right away and kept on asking me if I was okay, and I was, not even scared or going to go into shock.

"Can we go to the corner store now?" I asked, and they agreed but only if I stayed in their site. Dallas walked beside me now and that scared me.

"That was brave," He said nothing in his voice, "I never seen a girl like that, really I haven't seen a girl like you, most are girl and would have bawled their eyes out on the spot, you kept your focus. You seem to have the blood of a hood or something,"

"No, I had a really good trainer when I was a kid," I said.

"A story?" He asked, raising a brow.

"If you want or not," I said.

"Tell me,"

"Well, I saw ten when it happened, I saw just playing in the park, I saw a boy all alone and being the good girl I was, I asked if he was okay. I found out he just got out of jail and was surprised that I wasn't afraid. He told me what happened to him when he was little, I started to hang out with him and he showed me what rules of a hood, stay cool, don't show emotion, and never trust anyone.

"He taught me how to steal and how to use a weapon, he was okay, nothing big, his family didn't care about it-"

"I know this story very well," he said, stopping me in mid-sentence.

"How?" I asked but he walked away. I shook my head and walked beside Ponyboy and Johnny. The second I got home I went to my journal.

_Dear Sam,_

_I was jumped today by socs, it was scary but at the end I solved it and I wasn't scarred. Okay, I was but I didn't show it thank God, that would be horrible. I think I have something to do while I am here, I found out I have a mystery on my hands, Dallas seems to know the story on how good I am with acting like a hood, do you think he is the one? You know what sucks is that I can't send this for you to help me and I have to do some snooping all by myself and that upsets me._

_You want to hear something funny that happened to me? Well all I could think about while I was being held captive is why the hell that those socs were being so sexist? Am I an idiot or what?_

_Whatever, I will find out in no time and you will what okay? Sorry this has to end so soon,_

_Truly Yours,_

_Rae_

_P.S: When finish reading all my entries (I know this is off topic but whatever) please don't ask questions on what I wrote in here, and I wore my purple V neck T-shirt with my holey faded blue jeans. I just wanted to bug you with that little fact. *Wink, wink*_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I didn't know how I was going to figure all this out but I had to at that time. I sat at the kitchen table tracing the swirls on the wood with my pinkie, my other hand cupping my neck.

"You okay? You look kinda bored," Sodapop said while he grabbed a drink from the fridge, his hair all messed up from the fight he was having with Two-Bits over the remote.

"Thinking really hard, really," I said, "And mom is suppose to call me soon, she promised," I really doubt she will remember so, I will have to call her….or maybe she isn't calling me just because, just because. I finally gave up waiting and went into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Whatcha doing, Rae?" Two-Bits asked. I dialed my number and sat on the floor.

"Calling my parents they completely forgot by the looks of it," I said. The phone rang three times and it picked up, by my mother.

"Hello? Rachel is that you? Just the girl I wanted to brag to," Mom said happily.

"Ya, did you forget or something?" I asked, I was half tempted to yell at her.

"I was busy with the stable girl; oh you would love her if you met her. She is nice, and funny, she is such a good role model for the kids! She does well with Rush let me tell you, and he just loves her! He acts so happy when ever he comes in, just like he did for you dear!" She sounded so happy, it hurt.

"That's nice to know you found a replacement for me," I said bitterly into the phone.

"Don't worry, she can't do that… well I don't know he came last week, a day after you left and I wish she was my daughter," _And I wish I wasn't,_ "She took over your bedroom because, well, your not using it at all and what's the point! Don't worry, we didn't throw _everything_ out, we put something's into the storage room," I gripped the phone hard.

"Can I talk to Nikki, _please_,' I said through my teeth.

"Oh, okay," She sounded disappointed. For a second there was silence and I heard my little sister's totally clueless voice,

"Hello?" She said into the phone, "Rae-Rae?" I smiled at my nickname that Nikki gave me,

"Hey Ki-Ki, I heard of the _stable girl,_" I said, "Is she as good as mom says?"

"Not really, but mom is all over her, I'm sorry to say that I think mom was happy that you left, I miss you though and so does Sam," She made her tone brighter, "Sam can't wait till you come back, to read your journal and all, he is excited," I smiled wishing to see my siblings.

"Call me when ever, if you need help I am always here to help," I told her, "Not like mom will remember to call, okay?"

"Bye Rae-Rae, we miss you," I stayed on the phone till I heard it disconnected, I hung it up and got up, straightening my outfit,

"So?" Steve said, but I just shook my head and headed to my room to cry my heart out like the baby I was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once I was done crying, I snuck upstairs and poured cold water over my face to hide the fact I was crying. I sat down at the kitchen table again and watched the television and the boys bickering.

"So what happened?" Ponyboy asked as he sat across form me, Johnny following.

"Mom was horrible," I said, "All she could talk about was the new girl,"

"What's her name?" Johnny asked. "The girl I mean,"

"I don't know, and I hope I never find out," I said angrily, I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore does it?"

"Nope, it doesn't matter no more," Johnny agreed and so did Ponyboy. I hard a crash and jumped out of my seat. I turned to look into the living room and there was Two-Bits, sprawled on the ground, everyone was laughing. I saw a black thing at the corner of my vision and turned my head; I let out a scream and jumped onto the seat. I huge hairy spider was crawling on the ground.

"Help, kill it!" I yelled.

"Sorry, watching television!" Steve called.

"You scared of a little spider?" Dallas mocked. I glared at the two and watched the creepy thing go across the floor.

"If this spider is poisonous and it bites you, I am not saving any of you!" I said. Darrel got up while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll kill it," He stomped right on it with his bare foot; I wrinkled my nose and made a mental note never to touch that foot…ever, but why would I? "There, didn't kill me right?"

"Maybe it is a slow moving poison?" I said uncertain of myself to tell you the truth. Two-Bits laughed.

"I need some of your jokes Rae, you seem to have good ones," I felt bugged by everything right now. I wanted to run to the highest mountain and scream my heart out.

"I'm going out for awhile," I mumbled, walking right out the door, across the lawn and into the lot. I heard some of the gang yell for me to come back but I didn't want to, I had to much anger, I was being cooped up in the house and I just needed to be free. I wanted to climb a tree at first but I was so pissed I would have fell out. So I just stuck to walking in circles and plunking myself onto the grass, I laid back and watched the clouds float by. I bet all I was mad at was my parents, feeling alone even though everyone has been trying to make me feel better. I needed something else to think about… what about the Dallas thing and how he knows about me, about how he knows the me when I was ten. Is he a stalker and has been stalking me all these years. That is just plain creepy.

I sat up and thought about it, he is what? Seventeen years old? He would have been eleven at the time. Could he have been the guy that showed me everything?

"Rachelle," I looked up and Dallas stood there, "What the hell?"

"If they told you to come get me, I am not coming with you," I said, folding my arms.

"Wasn't thinking that, what would you think if I asked you to come see real hoods?" he said, I don't know what he thought of it, "Sure people may get upset, especially Darry, but he will have to deal with it, we can call him when we get to my friends place to make you not so nervous,"

"I ain't nervous, do I look nervous? Of course I am not nervous!" I said quickly. I _was_ nervous.

"Sure, keep thinking that," He said, "You in or not?" I thought for a moment, maybe this will help me get over my anger.

"Sure, why not?" I got up and he led me towards the main part of town and to some ally ways. I don't know If that was a smart idea or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I froze as we got to the ally. Was I supposed to go into there? An alleyway? People get raped and died there, all I can here was the ally asking for me to go in and die. I wasn't _that_ stupid.

"If you're thinking of taking me in there and…you know what, I am leaving right away," I said. Dallas just shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that to Darry, Soda, and Pony. You are their cousin, I wouldn't dare," He said, "I was thinking of bringing you to a real hood, so you know what you're dealing with,"

"Scaring me away then," I was hating Dallas more and more by the second, "You can't easily scare me away, that is impossible, besides I have no where to go. My parents pretty much hate me for no reason," But Dallas wasn't listening he kept on walking deeper into the alleyway, "Hey I was talking to you! You don't walk away that is really rude!" But he wasn't listening, he kept on walking. So being the good person I was, I followed. I don't know why I myself 'being a good person' by following the crazy person into the alleyway but I had to keep track of him and to tell you, the look of the place seriously creep me out. I heard foot steps that didn't follow the rhythm of Dallas and mine hitting the ground so I ran closer, side by side, but I didn't dare show how scared I was to Dallas, he would think I was a chicken and would make sure I leave the guys forever.

"I have a question," I said, hoping to make a conversation going to lessen the tension that flowed in the alley.

"Shoot," Dallas said, not even glancing at me.

"How do you know about the ten year old thing… all that?" I asked.

"Does it matter? It was the past," Was all he said. Not helpful at all. I let out a squeak as I felt someone grab my wrist and yank me away. Defensively, I kicked right where it hurts and pushed him away. I didn't know he was holding a knife and now there was a slice down my arm.

"Scare, not hurt!" Dallas snapped. So he had planned it all. I spun around, not noticing the piercing pain that ran down my arm, and glared.

"You _were_ trying to scare me away!" I snapped, "That is so _childish _of you to do that! There is something called talking for Christ sake! I am leaving and _don't you dare follow me!_" I spun around and walked away, ignoring the stares that bore my back.

"No, I was seeing how good you were at fighting! You have to listen!" He yelled.

"What if I don't want to listen?" I said my back still towards them. "You are an idiot you know,"

"You are hurt, let us clean you up," He said, desperate.

"Afraid that Darrel will pummel you to juice," I said mockingly, "Oh my! _Oh my!_ What ever are you going to do?" He jerked to turn around; I was now face-to-face with him.

"He will kill both of us you know; I don't think you want that," Holy crap he was right. I let out a big sigh and gave up.

"Fine, but I leave right away," I said, "I have way better things to do,"

"Really?" He asked while leading me in towards deeper, the men that freaked me out were following. _Stalkers_, I thought.

"Nope, I have no life here," I said with fake happiness, "Or anywhere," As we got closer, I wasn't enjoying anything; everything was so dark and weird. They brought me into a place in the back.

"Is this Rachel?" Some guy asked the second we got in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

His name was Tim Shepard. A friend of Dallas and also a hood, the kind that enjoys his life. I hated him the second I saw him.

"So your Rachael," He said, his eyes flickered over my cut, blood dripped on the floor slowly, traveling from my upper arm down to my finger tips, "Hurt yourself?"

"No, one of your gang cut her, that ain't fair. We had a deal scare her and see she reacts, that's it," Dallas said, "Now we gotta get her all bandaged up before Darry flips on both of us," Tim left for a second and I sat down on the couch, not caring about the stinging cut. He came back with a wet cloth and rubbing alcohol. He placed the cloth on my arm and I flinched, I wanted to personally push him away. I could do this by myself I am not a child! Or a kid, 'cause last time I check I wasn't a baby goat…. Just saying.

"There, that should help, wear a long shirt or jacket. Now tell us about you," Tim said. Not while I live. "I am Rachel and I am leaving," I said getting up, "I didn't sign up for this." I walked to the door but one of the guys stood in front of it. I tried to shove him away but he wouldn't move. "I'll scream," I threaten, my heart racing. No one said a thing. I spun around and ran off to another room, either I will jump or find another door.

"Rae, relax I brought you here for a reason," I spun around to see that Dallas has been following me.

"Then what? Tell me before I jump out of an available window," I said looking for one. There wasn't. We were alone in the hall, no one followed him and I bet he told them not to.

"I known you longer than I should have, we met when you were ten and I was eleven. I was the one that taught you stuff; I just got out of jail and was hoping for a follower, if it wasn't for your father, I bet you would have followed me. I told Tim about you and he was curious and wondered how a girl was good at fighting." Dallas explained, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to relax, forget about what happened to me.

"Could have told me before hand so that I could have declined, by the way how did you know I would follow you?" I asked I wanted to get out of here; this wasn't one of my favorite places to be even though I had only been here for a short time.

"Chance, and I wanted to see your reaction," He gave a ghost of a smile and gosh I wanted to smack it away.

"Can we leave now, I want to go back to my cousins before they freak out," I said, "Where is another door?" Without a word, he passed me and went down the hallway farther till he got to another door. We walked out not saying good bye to Tim (I was happy about that) and went down on the sidewalk, I blinked the blur from the sunlight out of my eyes and looked at Dallas. He wasn't my favorite person in the world but I had to respect him. "You're taking me home right? No pit stops on the way?" He shook his head. Fine if he didn't want to talk, I didn't want to either.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

School was coming close, did you know I was staying for the school year. I did and it was okay, not against it but I would have rather my art school. I haven't had any of my nightmares and I haven't written in my journal for awhile. I forget everything from my old life, not like I get any calls from home anyways right? The days were getting colder and me being me, I hated anything to do with cold. I wish I could go somewhere warm for a year and not have to worry about the darn cold.

"Hey, want any eggs, or your usual toast?" Darrel asked, from the kitchen while I woke up, rubbing my eyes and flopping onto the couch, before jumping right back up in surprise.

"Sorry, not into brunettes," Two-Bits said, I gave a groan and sat on the ground.

"It's okay, I have a brotherly feeling towards you, nothing else," I said squinting against the sun. I hated getting up in the morning, I always feel so gross. "Anything special happening today?" I asked.

"Your gonna hang with me, Ponyboy, Dally, Johnnycake," Two-Bits said cheerfully.

"Okay," I mumbled, ignoring his incorrect grammar. _I hope it doesn't infect me later in my life _I thought as I got up to grab my toast. Sodapop came into the room, along with a sleepy Ponyboy and sat at the table, digging into their unhealthy breakfasts. Once I was done, I went down to my room and put on some jeans and a tank top, brushed my hair and went back up the stairs. Steve had arrived when I was downstairs getting ready and so did Dallas.

"Ya ready Soda?" Steve asked as I got up the stairs. I lean off the wall and watch the chaos of Darrel and Sodapop getting out of the door to work that happened all the time.

"Give me a second," Sodapop called from the bathroom, I made a mental note that I had to dry the floor in the bathroom since some people don't know how not to make a mess after getting out of the shower. "Done," He said, popping out of the bathroom fully dress and ready to go.

"See ya kids later, and behave," Darrel said as the three walked out of the door.

"We won't!" Two-Bits called after them as they walked out of the door before turning to us, "So what is on the planner?" I kept quiet, I didn't know this place as well as the rest and I haven't lived here all my life so I didn't know what to say. They kept things simple, just for me and I really wished they didn't. I hated special treatment from others; I like being treated the same.

"I want something from the store, we can walk around and have some fun," Dallas said, he was the only one that treated me the same, I bet because of the history we have. I didn't really care what we did, as long as I am not stuck in the house all day.

"Okay!" Two-Bits said happily. _He always agreed with things happily _I thought. _I wish he was my older brother. _

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, Johnny and Ponyboy both agreed together. So it was decided. We were going out for a little walk around the neighbourhood.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We all walked into the corner store, I brought money with me so that it looked like we weren't going to take anything, that made Dallas frown. He said that would take the thrill out of stealing. I didn't really care, I wanted to by myself a Mars Bar and I didn't care if he is happy or not. Two-Bits had scanned around, looking for what ever he can get without making a scene.

"I taught you to steal, don't you remember," Dallas whispered into my ear. I remembered the lesson.

"_All you have to do is walk by it without glancing at it, as swiftly as you can, reach out for the item and slip it up your sleeve or under your shirt, whatever move feels right for you, then walk around looking at everything you are interested in and then just walk out, don't rush or anything just walk out like you walked in. Since you're not that good at stealing I would say only taking one thing at a time and something small. It works all the time,"_

I nodded slowly to Dallas and thought for a moment. I will buy one thing and take another. I scanned the shelves slowly looking at everything I saw. I saw one of those packs of gel pens and slipped it slowly under my shirt. I walked to the counter and bought the bar. I walked out as calmly as I could and leaned against the wall. I stole something, I was stunned by that.

The guys came out and Dallas shook his head, disappointed.

"Look what I got," I said, taking out the gel pens. They were sort of crappy but that doesn't mean anything, it was all about how smooth I was in getting them, even Dallas didn't notice. He raised a brow.

"Didn't notice that," He said, that was my praise. Two-Bits gave a low whistle.

"Nice move kid, the buying the Mars was a neat way," He said, "Wanna a Coke?" He asked, pulling out a dozen cans from under his shirt. No wonder he wears baggy shirts, to hide the stuff he steals. I took one and opened it. I hated Pepsi but I always loved Coke. People say they have the same taste but I taste the difference. I unwrapped my chocolate bar and nibbled on it, allowing the taste to slowly fill my mouth. We walked to a park bench and sat down. I sat between Ponyboy and Johnny and sipped my pop. Two-Bits chatted the entire time, about anything that came to his mind, I forget what.

"Do you like it here?" Johnny asked me. Looked up from my treat and looked at him.

"Yup, it is nice. I find that I am in a different world, everything that happened in Canada can never touch me now," I said, "Like I started a new life," He nodded, he didn't know the feeling of changing places of living.

"Is it like here? Where you lived I mean," Two-Bits asked, everyone seemed intended to listen to what I had to say.

"No, there weren't things like this going on. Less anger… where I stood though, I didn't know what was happening behind the scene because I had always been so protected from that stuff, I never stole or hit," I frowned at that and looked at my stolen things feeling like I should return them. I shook my head and gave a smile, "But I love change,"

Hours went by before we headed back to the house. I went straight to my room and threw the gel pens into the trash can and took a cat nap.


End file.
